princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Betrayal
Betrayal is a single from Atobe Keigo (Junichi Suwabe). It is track 9 from his album The Ultimate Hard Worker. Lyrics Kanji= もう何も　見つめない　望まない　この世界に 優しさはただ残酷なだけさ まるで壊れてる　言葉が彷徨いながら消える その場しのぎの嘘ばかり　やけにうまくなって 他人の不幸に群がるミツバチの羽の音に 逃げたらもう　止まることも許されない 錆び付いた幻想　はびこる憂鬱だけ 切り取ったニュースが　確信犯の声で笑う もう誰も　信じない　愛せない　この世界に 見えない星を探したりしない まだ同じ　朝がきて　夜がきて　夢を見ても 現実はまだ薄笑いながら この心を裏切る 愚か者の後ろから指をさした偽善者が 使い慣れた笑顔で手を差し伸べてる 大人びたフレーズ　ため息吐き捨てて わがままな子供のように　泣ければ楽になれる？ もう何も　見つめない　望まない　この世界に 止むことのない黒い雨が降る まだ同じ　今日がきて　明日がきて　描く夢に 真実はただ残酷なだけさ ここで耳を塞ぎ怯えても未来を信じた 儚い夢　それ故に美しいと 目に映るもの　触れた温もり 今も覚えてるから 心に　問いかけてる もう誰も　信じない　愛せない　この世界に 見えない星を探したりしない まだ同じ　朝がきて　夜がきて　夢を見ても 現実はまだ薄笑いながら この心を裏切る |-| Romaji= Mou nani mo mitsumenai nozomanai kono sekai ni Yasashisa wa tada zankoku na dake sa Marude kowareteru kotoba ga samayoi nagara kieru Sono bashi no gi no uso bakari yake ni umakunatte Hito no fukou ni muragaru MITSUBACHI no hane no oto ni Nigetara mou tomaru koto mo yurusarenai Sabitsuita gensou habikoru yuutsu dake Kiritotta NYUUSU ga kakushinhan no koe de warau Mou dare mo shinjinai aisenai kono sekai ni Mienai hoshi wo sagashitarishinai Mada onaji asa ga kite yoru ga kite yume wo mitemo Genjitsu wa mada usuwarai nagara Kono kokoro wo uragiru Orokamono no ushiro kara yubi wo sashita gizensha ga Tsukainareta egao de te wo sashinobeteru Otona bita FUREEZU tame iki hakisutete Wagamama na kodomo no you ni nakereba raku ni nareru? Mou nani mo mitsumenai nozomanai kono sekai ni Yamu koto no nai kuroi ame ga furu Mada onaji kyou ga kite asu ga kite egaku yume ni Shinjitsu wa tada zankoku na dake sa Koko de mimi wo fusagi obiete mo mirai wo shinjita Hakanai yume sore yue ni utsukushii to Me ni utsuru mono fureta nukumori Ima mo oboeteru kara Kokoro ni toikaketeru Mou dare mo shinjinai aisenai kono sekai ni Mienai hoshi wo sagashitarishinai Mada onaji asa ga kite yoru ga kite yume wo mitemo Genjitsu wa mada usuwarai nagara Kono kokoro wo uragiru |-| English= There’s nothing I’ll gaze at, I’ll hope for in this world anymore Kindness is just a cruelty after all As if it was broken, the words disappear while wander around That place’s rule is nothing but lie and awfully become good in it Gathering people’s unhappiness in the sound of honey bee’s wings Running away already, the remained things are already unforgiven The rusting illusion is just a spreading depression The cut off news is laughed by the voice of conscience’s prisoner There’s no one I’ll believe, I’ll love in this world anymore I won’t search for the unseen stars Even when I see the dream in the still same coming morning and night Reality is still as though a faint smile I’m betraying this heart The hypocrite who point with his finger from behind a fool The accustomed smiling face is extended by hand The maturing phrase spits out a sigh If I cry like a spoiled child, can it become heaven? There’s nothing I’ll gaze at, I’ll hope for in this world anymore The black rain that can’t be stopped fall Drawing the dream in the still same coming today and tomorrow Truth is just a cruelty after all Blocking my ears here, even if I’m frightened, I believed in the future The fleeting dream, that’s consequently beautiful Things that are reflected in the eyes, the touched warmth Because I remembered now I asked a question to the heart There’s no one I’ll believe, I’ll love in this world anymore I won’t search for the unseen stars Even when I see the dream in the still same coming morning and night Reality is still as though a faint smile I’m betraying this heart Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music